Determine if ascent APAP-CR administered as a single dose for an 8 hour trial period is as efficacious and safe in reducing fever as children's tylenol elixir administered in 2 doses, one dose every 4 hours, in children with fever. Determine plasma levels of acetaminophen during the 10 hours following initial administration of the two formulations.